This invention relates generally to a textile fabric and, more particularly, to a layered textile fabric for use as an insulative covering such as a bedcover.
Bedcovers such as quilts and blankets are commonly used as insulative coverings to increase the comfort level of those exposed to ambient temperatures substantially below body temperature. However, such passive bed covers exhibit a fixed insulation value that can produce discomfort when not properly matched with ambient temperatures which frequently are changing. In addition, conventional bedcovers can create discomfort by failing to dissipate body perspiration produced during periods of over-heating.
Also well known are dynamic type covers such as electric blankets. Although their heat output adjusts to varying ambient temperatures, electric blankets can create user discomfort by failing to compensate for uneven body temperatures often resulting from the non-uniform thermal output of the blanket itself. The body utilizes a perspiration process to maintain body temperature at 98.6.degree. F. However, if the body experiences uneven heat contact such as that provided by conventional electric blankets, the perspiration process is distorted in over-heated body areas. Resultant induced perspiration in specific body areas such as the feet and hands can result in uncomfortable body wetness, head coldness, and throat conditions caused by loss of moisture. Another disadvantage of dynamic bed coverings is the requirement for electrical connections.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved body covering that alleviates the problems associated with prior insulative covers of both the passive and dynamic types.